


Teenage Life *Fiction*

by 1islessthan3 (orphan_account)



Category: Whorors of High School
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Drugs, Fandom, Multi, Random - Freeform, Rape, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Violence, gruesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1islessthan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictional story of a girl's life in high school, who comes to decide her sexuality after she was raped. Life goes on, though she has to deal with the semi-true rumors, and her crushed heart by the boy she used to dearly love. The main character, Max, is an under-aged female whose life has recently consisted of drugs, alcohol, and whoring to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School

High School

 

It's as boring as anything can get.  
I predict it is going to be the most terrifying, unusual, agonizing, yet I think I'll try to make the most of it. Start the year fresh. Maybe, meet new people. I'm a pretty social kind of person...but I guess maybe I can sometimes be *too* social.  
Not the slut-around, fuck every single guy that looks at you type of social. I am still my boring *no one likes me* self.  
It's our *first* day of school, which is our Freshmen First Day. The day we get our schedules fixed, our pictures taken, and you look around and see all the annoying freshmen boys in your grade and think, "Seriously? I have to put up with them for 4 more years?"  
Well, that's how it goes for the rest of the day, though there is a lot of hugging and "Oh. My. Gosh! I fucking missed you so much!" Speeches, and loads of bullshit about summer.  
Everything was different the next few days.  
Each friend from different social groups end up asking to hang out at the same time, and I think that I may need a scheduled planning book type of thing.  
After a week, all those friends start drifting away, feeling neglected, though I'm only something to them when they need something, or they have no one else to hang out with. I'm the default browser that people only use when Chrome, Firefox, or Safari isn't working. Screw being fucking Internet Explorer.

I meet many people. Really, the first day consisted of lots of male testosterone. I was immediately attracted to the Juniors and Seniors.  
They were hot in their own ways, yet totally unattractively immature and each have their own douche-bag swag.

A person on my bus going to school totally caught my eye. He wasn't that good looking. I mean...he was, yet in a boring way. Hours pass through boring subjects such as Algebra, it's finally the end of the day. I loved classes such as Health, because of the well-humored Juniors and Seniors in my class. Fitness Concepts blows, though. After the final bell rang, I was so happy to be out of there. I am out of the school, standing outside the gym, watching cars go by as time passes until the bus comes to pick us up. Standing with A'leigha, she looked about ready to blow with her yellowish face that turns bright red when blushing. A kid named Trevor walks right up to her and compliments her blue eyes, and said something about it being his favorite color. She blushes because she normally doesn't get compliments from males, so afterward, she feels all high and mighty, being all like *now I feel pretty* and shit. I tolerate the retarded kid. I failed to mention earlier that Trevor is a mentally challenged guy. It's not *as* obvious as the other disabled kids conditions are, but you can still tell.  
The kid is also majorly perverted, and hits on a lot of girls. Such a failure.  
Later in Freshmen life, a kid named Richard comes around and annoys us all, and A'leili developed a habit of kicking him in his imaginary ballsacks.  
Also, a cross-dresser, in secret, comes into our lives just to mess it up for the rest of freshman year. After having to convince A'leigha, for countless days, that it is not so hard to tell an idiot to fuck off, she finally does, but ends up with *this* idiot. Logan.  
Days pass, and they end up dating, and A'leili and I just shake our heads in defeat on the horrificities of the whole thing, about *how a single person could be so stupid.* Little did I know, tables would turn and karma would strike, and I'd make stupid mistakes and I'd end up just like her.

Skipping the stupid shunning, and pointless crying, the attention whore, AKA DQ for Drama Queen finally broke things off with Logan. Bad thing is, even days after, he chases after her, though it was pointless since they were obviously not right for each other at all. Neither of them was happy.  
Worse off, he ended up trying to chase me. He even bribed me multiple times, but I didn't have to even say anything, and he backed off after a while. I realize if you don't react, they'd eventually go away. A'leigha on the other hand pretended to despise the attention she was having, and Logan just kept with the rubber band technique that some boys never take away from their minds, which annoys many females.

I couldn't wait for the year to be over.

It was Semetral Break and I did not get the 5 String Fender Bass I so badly wanted.

Back to school in January, it was alright. Questions like: "How was Christmas?" immediately became redundant.  
Having new classes, it was alright. I got Team Sports instead of Fitness Concepts, and I was glad to not have to do the agonizing warm-ups that we had to do all the time.  
Orchestra was delicious. I still had zero hour, but this guy I was in love with, but not really was named Jacob, and he was a section leader for the second violins, and a TA for my Health class. I looked up to that kid. Random thought was that I am going to miss all the exchange students after school is over.

Talking about crushes, I ended up being in love with a guy named Jack. I mean, a friend said I did, and I wasn't even aware I was interested in anybody.

Closer to Spring time, all the snow has melted on the common grounds. The guy named Trevor from the bus stop wanted to know if I would walk with him. I agreed. He took me to a place in the woods that had a trail, just an exhausting walk from school. We talked about weed, and how I actually wanted to get some. Once we got there, he started being all ominous, and I was like, *what's up with all his fucking questions?* He asked if I had sucked dick before, and I said no.  
A few minutes later, he ended up taking his penis out and told me to suck on it. Oddly, I did. I don't know what was up, because I wasn't on anything. No LSD, no shrooms, no alcohol, but maybe I was just fucked up. He asked if I wanted to have sex, and I said I didn't know. He said we'd just try it, and I might like it. I said okay. We didn't really have sex though. He mostly fingered me, and had me suck on his penis.  
I told him it was time to go, and that we should go back.  
We did.  
I ran to the bathroom thinking, "Oh gosh. What Have I done? What did I just do?" I felt like crying, yet I didn't because in the back of my head, I thought that I may have actually liked it, because well, I didn't know if I wanted it, but my hormones definitely did.

Music Fest is here! I so love it. It took a lot of convincing of my parents, but I finally got to go, and it was so fun.  
In a way, it was lame because my friends and I were not housed together.  
It was cool. I liked the people I was housed with.  
I met new people. People like Griffin, and Lix.  
We went to the dance. It was alright. Too much *Smells like teen spirit* all too literal.  
On the ferry, I had the time of my life. I was so annoyed because I was put on the wrong ferry. Honestly though, I could have prevented more drama, and A'leigha would not have Griffin, because he deserves a better girl.  
On the bright side, I was with Kaden. I was so tired after showering every night at midnight, and getting out of the shower and it's fucking cold, and I only wore a t-shirt and shorts. My hair was always soaking wet, and cold. I could not sleep so I was always on the internet, though could never focus on homework. I was glad to be able to sleep on Kaden.

Everyone is graduating! Well, Seniors are. I'm going to really miss them.


	2. Sophomore Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main character, now coming out as Max. Now you know!  
> Max is going through rumors being spread. Even by the lips of the guy she gave her heart to!

Sophomore year is going to suck.

I got a job during the summer, and now I've spent all the money, and I'm broke.

Sophomore year puts the most amount of stress on a person. Or so I've heard, but I'm living, breathing proof that it's true.  
I've started cutting. Life has no purpose for me.

I got in a fight with Jack, and we still haven't made up.  
I guess I shouldn't have told him about my cutting. He thinks I am one stupid person, but I guess he's just another person who doesn't understand the feelings of others.

I can't handle anymore shit from school, or my parents. They think they know everything, and when I get upset because I know that they are just flat out being ridiculous, I snap at them by accident, and I get in shits for doing so. I have bad grades. Yet, my Dad is bipolar on his views of college. All my life, I've always wanted to go to Cambridge. My counselor last year asked if I was interested in AVID, and I said I'd think about it. I talked about it with Dad last year, but all he said was it was unnecessary because all it does is prepare you for college, and that you didn't really need to have to spend so much money on college. Later, when finding out my failing grades, especially in math, and now literature, the parents keep going off on a tangent, and talking smack about going to College, and if I don't pass my classes, I won't be able to go to college and that I won't live a very good life, and I would be useful for any more years in school in America, because I failed a year, and blah, because if I fail, I'd be no use, and they'd just have to put up with me and my attitude, and they don't want that, so they would fucking disown me, and ship me back to wherever the hell I came from, and go to school there if I could afford it, and if not, I'd have to beg on the streets for money and food. I have some friends left. I can manage to live. Who needs these fucks?

It's nearing finals. I still flash back to the middle of November, and I made another stupid mistake. I was on a mission to clean out a friends piece, as he got the cleaning tool stuck in it. I saw Trevor, so I ended up asking him if he knew of a place that had running water, and he said he'd take me to a place. It was so fucking far away though. I was so tired, so when we got there, I tried to clean the pipe out, but failed. He started talking about porn again. Again, like last, I ended up sucking on his penis. This time things got a little out of hand. The thing was, I let him. I let him, and I didn't try to stop him. I bent over, and I took it.  
He did everything, but refused to kiss me. He fingered my pussy hard. He thrust his penis in and out of my vagina, such so that it made me gasp and moan. He asked to put it in my ass. As I am generally submissive, I agreed to everything. He started to stick a finger in my ass, and I screamed.  
I screamed so hard. But I liked it. I liked that I was fucking a guy with such a bad reputation. He adds more fingers after a few thrusts inside my ass. It was my first time having anal. Finally, he takes his large penis, and shoves it in my ass and it felt so fucking good, and I wanted more and more, and I didn't want him to stop fucking me. It hurt so bad, but it felt good at the same time, but I was undecided whether I liked anal or not. I wanted him to put it in my vagina. I wanted him to do everything. Gosh, have I no dignity? I guess I didn't. I let him, until once again, I cut him off due to lack of time. I let him go ahead, so I could puke near a tree where he wouldn't see or notice.

I feel nothing but shame.

Thanksgiving Break was boring as hell.  
My thoughts lately consisted of me asking myself, "why with him?" The answer was always, "because you think that no one else would go for you unless they are retarded or uber-desperate, because you are an ugly ass fuck."

I told Ben what I have done. I didn't mean to say. I meant to not tell him that Trevor has fucked me. I only meant to tell him that the whole *He came in my ass* thing was a farse. I didn't and shouldn't have elaborated that it was true we actually fucked. Yeah. He was pissed I fucked a retard.

He's been going off about what I did, and making fucking retarded jokes about all the damn things.  
He told people about what I did, even though it was none of his business to tell. It's fine. I don't care. I don't want him in my life anymore. He can just fuck off, and stay away. He can make comments about retarded babies. As long as I don't have to talk to him any more. Honestly, he does not know all the shit I have done. I have fucked up. I'm a whore. I had given head to Trevor last year. I had sex with Trevor this year. I have made out with Ellis, and had sex with him. I had sex with Ellis again. I sucked Trace's penis. And then I told Ben about a 3rd of it. And then recently, I had a threesome with Annekke and Paul.

I have agreed to having anal x3 with Trevor for 5 grams of weed. I agreed to Trace's nervous game. I agreed to have another threesome with Paul and Annekke. The bad part about it is, I have a lesbian girlfriend.

It's Finals week. I'm failing so far.


End file.
